Instagram Princess and Online Prince Charming
by Lucario92
Summary: While Kid Goku is away, Bulma creates a gallery of herself on her Instagram account. She meets a boy online, but is this boy who he really is?


Instragram girl and Online Prince Charming

By Lucario92

With nothing but time on his hands, Kid Goku surfed on his floating cloud around in Bulma's house giggling in amusement. In the living room, he knocked down some pots and vases without a care. As he swooshed into the kitchen, pots, pans and anything would you find in a kitchen crashed onto the floor. The bathroom didn't fare better as Kid Goku entered with a wild swirlmaking every object in the bathroom fly everywhere. He zoomed into Bulma's bedroom spiraling in the center of the bedroom creating a tornado that sucked up anything lightweight (yes! including Bulma's bras and panties). He glided back to the living room where he started to create a huge mess. While he presisted to muck around in her house, Bulma was heading towards her own home with a handful of shopping bags. After she turned the door knob, Bulma released the handles of the shopping bags,appalled at the condition inside of the house.

"GOKU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO USE THE CLOUD INSIDE THE HOUSE?!" Bulma hollered on the top of her lungs.

"Bulma..." Goku stammered.

"NOW PICK UP THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!" Bulma continued to scream.

"Yes, Bulma..." said Kid Goku sheepishly as he gathered the cleaning supplies Bulma provided. Two hours passed by, the house was now spotless to her liking. Bulma had calmed down, carrying the shopping bags.

"Hey Bulma, whatcha got there?" inquired Kid Goku.

"Nothing interesting to the likes of pervy little kids such as yourself." Bulma answered with an edge of her tone.

"I better get going." said Kid Goku as he flew out of her house for some training as the door closed behind him.

"Now that twerp is out of the way, time for me to show off my new outfits and linguire sets." Bulma chirped cheerfully as took out a sleeveless orange dress that were up above her knees. She switched her red bow with another hair bow that matched her dress. After getting into them, she held her phone with the camera pointing towards at her, snapping a photo of herself. She changed out of her orange dress and bra, unveiling a strawberry printed panties an bra. Snap! Bulma nabbed an olive green pair of shorts along with a manilla crop top. She threw on her boots that were brown as mud. Snap! Bulma stripped off the second outfit she was finished taking a selfie of. She slid into her white baggy pants paired with a colbat vest. She tied the belt that were redder than cherries, she donned an ebony headband with bunny ears sprouting out. Snap! After every outfit she've tried on while snapping photos, she switched to linguire. She unhooked her strawberry printed bra, her perky breasts bounced. Bulma removed her matching panties, revealing an unshaved cyan bush. She gathered a new linguire set from her shopping bag. The set had dragon balls printed on them. She pulled up her dragon ball printed panties as well as hooking her matching bra on. Bulma took them off again and tried on a rainbow linguire as she pressed the camera button again.

Her newly taken photos were ready to be published on Instagram. She touched all of her photos to be uploaded on her account. Bulma tapped the upload button to send them out on public domain. As half an hour passed, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"When will my fans will comment?" demanded Bulma as a ding came on her phone. Much to her delight, a male user named Exotic_Prince typed in the comments section, "Hey, I liked your gallery. Judging by the descriptions that you've typed in, you seem pretty nice. I was thinking if we could be friends to get to know each other?"

Bulma squealed in delight typing, "I would love to be friends!"

A friend request was from the same user who commented on her profile. Bulma readily pressed the accept button.

"So Exotic_Prince, what do you like to do on your free time?" Bulma inquired via text.  
"Jogging, clothes, girls and eating. What about you Fashion-Princess?" typed in Exotic_Prince.

Fashion-Princess was the username of Bulma's Instragram account.

"I like clothes, motorcycles, and boys." Bulma typed in eagerly.

"Speaking of clothes, I loved the picture of you in your orange dress. They remind me of the legendary Dragon Balls." Exotic_Prince typed in, adding a wink emoticon.

"I'm glad you've liked my orange dress so far." Bulma typed in with a blush emoticon in addition.

"I bet you have a collection of the trendiest of linguire through out the years!" typed in Exotic_Prince with a huge grin.

"Ever since the day I was born!" Bulma typed proudly, "Do you wanna have a look at me in all of my linguire sets?"

"I would be more than delighted to see you with the bare nessicities!" typed in Exotic_Prince excitedly.

"Prepare yourself with the most fashionable girl in the world, me!" Bulma declared as she removed her previous outfit to uncover the linguire she was currently wearing.

After stripping off the rainbow linguire, she changed into a black bra with red-orange flames that matched with her thong. She took a selfie of herself donning the firey linguire set.

Bulma sent the risque photo to Exotic_Prince.

"That is the very defintion of HOT!" he typed in delight. "Hey Bulma, I'm back from training!" Kid Goku announced as he barged into his female friend's room. He was stunned to see Bulma changing her linguire frequently.

"Why are you changing so often?" Kid Goku inquired, having mixed feelings of embarrassment and intrigement as his youthful face grown red as blood.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! I'M STILL CHANGING!" screeched Bulma as she gotten a hold of the child still in her bra and panties, snagging the door open tossing him about fifty feet far. After slamming the door to her home, she texted Exotic_Prince, "Forgive me on this little mishap."

"Don't you worry about a thing, dear. I was busy too." typed in Exotic_Prince.

"Busy doing what?" she wanted to know.

"Actually, I was thinking of meeting you in real life tommorrow at the beach." Exotic_Prince typed in feeling a bit shy.

"You don't have to be shy because I have my hot pink bikini prepped for tommorow!" Bulma exclaimed cheerfully, "We'll meet at 11:30am tommorrow at the beach!"

Exotic_Prince agreed to that plan as the two users logged off.

Late morning arrived, Bulma got up eagerly as the alarm went off. She removed her lavender night gown to dress herself up in a hot pink bikini as she promised. Bulma placed her feet in matching thong sandals, bringing a beach towel with her. She packed her belongings required for the beach, as she drove her motorcyle to the beach. When she arrived, she laid out her cyan beach towel on the sandy area. The temperature was seventy-five degrees since she left her house.

"Oh, when will my Exotic Prince charming will come?" said Bulma dreamily as hearts popped out of her ears.

"Here's your prince charming of yours!" a voice that sounded like an elderly man's.

"ROSHI? WHAT YOU EVEN DOING HERE?" asked Bulma, shocked.

"You've made this plan to meet! I really, really loved your photos!" Roshi said as he winked. Bulma stammered at first.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE SENT MY SEXY PHOTOS TO A CREEPY OLD MAN!" Bulma squalled as she rushed off back home with her belongings, driving back on her motorcycle.

"What just happened, Bulma?" asked Kid Goku, worried.

"Just shut up, just shut up." Bulma answered rudely, with her head down with a beach towel covering her on the couch.


End file.
